This invention relates to a method for the treatment of shock and for inhibition of production of tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF.alpha.) in a mammal by use of certain pyrimidones and imidazolinones.
The pyrimidones and imidazolinones of use in the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,358, which is incorporated by reference, for use as antidepressants. WO 91/07178 discloses the use of these compounds in the treatment of asthma, and inflammatory and skin diseases. The use of these compounds in the treatment of shock and inhibition of TNF.alpha. is not disclosed in these references.